


Things I Like About You

by signifying_nothing



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jeongguk thinks about the things he likes about taehyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I Like About You

Jeongguk likes coming home to Taehyung.

Aside from the fact that he loves him deeply, he also likes him – everything about him. His broad shoulders and skinny hips, the way he smiles and his eyes disappear. He likes how he wrinkles his nose when he's confused and the tone of his voice as he sings while he cooks, he likes the way he stretches in the morning and how his hair is a ruffled mess before he goes to bed.

And he likes coming home to him. He kicks off his shoes and shrugs out of his coat and finds Taehyung on the couch, dozing. His honeygold hair hangs in his eyes and his lips are pink and pouty and the line of hair leading to his groin is exposed as his shirt rides up his belly, with just a pinch of softness.

Jeongguk climbs onto the couch on hands and knees and bends to kiss him, sucking at his fat bottom lip, tasting his favorite wintergreen tic-tacs and the bitter tang of the Turkish coffee he likes so much as Taehyung slowly groans awake from his slumber and slides his hands up his lover's shirt.

“Hey baby,” Jeongguk purrs, biting down, enjoying the little gasp in reaction. “Have a good day?”

“Mmm,” Taehyung replies, lifting one leg to rest it on the back of the couch, letting the other fall to the side, making room for Jeongguk between them. “It just got better.”

He's only wearing vividly violet boxer-briefs and his white t-shirt – Jeongguk smooths his hands up under the material, pushes it out of the way and bends his head to suck at his nipples between words. “Mmm, mine too,” he feels Taehyung press his hips up and wishes he didn't have so many clothes on. “Come on, baby, lets go to bed?”

It's six in the evening, but Jeongguk stands and Taehyung follows. They can't keep their hands off of one another, they can't stop kissing as they struggle down the hallway to their bedroom – a sanctuary for sleep and sex, warm and dimly lit. The sun is coming in through the skylight, and as Taehyung steps out of his underclothes and turns to smile at his younger lover Jeongguk is blinded by how beautiful he really is – the length of his nose, the tone of his skin, the curves of his ass.

“Jeonggukah?”

“Yeah,” Jeongguk strips off his undershirt and out of his own briefs, following Taehyung up onto their low, wide bed and pressing him down against the blankets, groaning in relief. Taehyung never fails to rile him up with nothing more than kisses and a tongue against his teeth, it's torture, really but he loves it. He eases down between Taehyung's legs and presses their cocks together, kissing at his throat, his jaw while Taehyung's hands palm his ass and draw him closer. “So impatient!”

“I want you,” Taehyung replies, reaching for the lubricant. He likes it wet and messy, they go through lube like teenagers go through condoms. Jeongguk grabs for the towel at the end of the bed, sliding it under Taehyung's hips as the older man laughs.

“You laugh, but this means I don't have to wash the sheets. Again.” He slaps Taehyung's thigh and is rewarded by his laughing gasp.

“Whatever, whatever, just--”

“You're such a slut,” Jeongguk laughs as Taehyung gets himself comfortable – pillow under his lower back and head, legs spread, cock flushed red and dripping onto his belly. “Look at you. You're so ready for me.” He squirts two fingers with lubricant and rubs them over Taehyung's hole only for a moment before pushing them in. He feels looser than usual – more excited. Taehyung hisses and his cock gives a hard twitch, but he doesn't pull away and he doesn't whine. That's another thing Jeongguk likes about Taehyung – he never whines, never lets his voice go up an octave when he's getting his ass pounded. He'd never mistake his twenty-four year old lover for anything less than twenty-four. “Tell me how bad you want it.”

“Fuck, Jeongguk--”

“Tell me.” He teases his thumb over Taehyung's ballsac – surgically tightened, trimmed, gorgeous to look at. Vain-ass bitch. Him and Yoongi, both. “Tell me and I swear I'll fuck you so hard you won't sit down tomorrow.”

“Mmmm,” Taehyung grins up through his hair and Jeongguk grins back, a predator of willing prey. “You know I love your cock,” he says, rocking down onto his younger lover's fingers. “I always want your cock in me, filling me up, fucking me so deep, baby, please,” he has to pause and breathe as Jeongguk pushes a third finger into his body. “Nnnn. Give me your cock, Jeon Jeongguk.”

“Ask nicely.”

“ _Now_.”

Jeongguk chuckles under his breath and uses his free hand to slick his cock. The lube is slippery, trailing down his shaft and sac and he squirts until his entire length is wet, shining in the early evening sun and he can _see_ the joke Taehyung is about to make so he slaps the inside of his thigh. The cry is intensely satisfying, and he reaches to line himself up, gripping Taehyung's hip with one slick hand. He teases his tip over the soft, wet skin. “Now?”

“Jeon Jeongguk I swear I--”

Taehyung doesn't get to finish, because Jeongguk slams forward with all the force he can muster. The bed frame shakes and Taehyung shouts, swears, pants for breath and jerks his hips, wiggling like a worm on a hook, perfectly impaled.

“Fuck, Jeongguk, _fuck_. Shit I love your cock--”

“Say it again,”

“I love your cock,”

“Slut.”

“Fuck, yes, fuck me, nnn.” Taehyung bares his teeth and Jeongguk thrusts – hard, fast, unforgiving. Taehyung can take it and moreso he loves it, grunting and growling and tearing his blunt fingernails down Jeongguk's thighs like a cat in heat. “Fuck yeah, right there, nnn fuck my ass babe, fuck--”

Jeongguk's hands slip and one hand fists around Taehyung's cock – the wet sound as he moves his hand up and down over soft flesh is nothing short of obscene, on par with the way his balls slap against Taehyung's lube-slick skin and his breathless, growling grunts of approval.

“Fuck yeah, fuck right there, right there yes yes fuck--”

Jeongguk is not a vocal lover, but watching Taehyung cum – feeling his ass clench as his dick twitches and cum splatters up his chest always makes him moan, makes him work his hips harder. Taehyung is so fucking open, he's so wet and so open and Jeongguk can't help but push forward, reaching down and pushing at his sac, pushing it inside and the way Taehyung clenches down in surprise makes his eyes roll back. “God you fucking slut, can you feel that? You're so loose I can get my balls in you.”

Taehyung groans and bucks, clenching, reaching down between his legs to hold his cheeks apart. “Fuck, fuck, Jeongguk, fuck me, please, fuck--”

“Fuck--” Jeongguk pushes forward – his balls and cock twitch and he cums and Taehyung snarls in approval, nails biting into his lover's thighs as Jeongguk's balls slip out but his cock keeps pumping. “You fucking bitch, you were waiting for me,”

“I'm always waiting for you,” Taehyung promises, groaning as Jeongguk bites at his shoulder in punishment.

“Fuck, I didn't know you could do that,” he breathes, hair sticking to his cheeks.

“S'good. Like that... That toy Jimin bought us.”

“The one with the big thing at the bottom?”

“It's called a knot, dipstick.”

“Whatever. Like that.”

“I guess you really did make me your bitch then, huh.”

“...Oh my god,” Jeongguk groans and hides his face in Taehyung's shoulder. “Did you really have to say that.”

“Mmm.” Taehyung grins and Jeongguk can't help but laugh.

(he even likes the way Taehyung can't help but make terrible, terrible jokes at the worst possible time.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> pffff have some plotless porn. love you guys.  
> the original title for this piece was "balls deep" but i was told that was a bit too much.


End file.
